


She Likes His Face Red

by VulgarAssassin



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dimension Travel, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Flirting, Friendship, Genderbending, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23396662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VulgarAssassin/pseuds/VulgarAssassin
Summary: After a long day searching for clues about Kaguya in her dimension, Sasuke uses her Rinnegan to return. However, an accident causes her to end up back in Konoha, awakening to a handsome man who looks like her best friend's stupid Sexy Transformation Jutsu. Post-Shippuden. Fem!Sasuke.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 17
Kudos: 128





	She Likes His Face Red

Sasuke rolled her neck, stretching the muscles to relieve some of the stiffness. A day’s worth of investigation in Kaguya’s dimension and no luck discovering anything new about the goddess. Sasuke had a nagging feeling there was more to her plans than just reincarnating herself, but, whatever it was, the last Uchiha was not going to find the answers today. Activating her Rinnegan to open a portal back to the human realm, Sasuke felt her chakra drain to accommodate the space-time jutsu. However, it kept pulling and pulling on her chakra, far exceeding the normal amounts the jutsu required. The portal already formed and yet, it still drained her. Sasuke let out a small gasp of panic as she tried to halt the chakra being channeled into the ever-growing portal, but the jutsu did not relent. Sasuke felt the last dregs of her chakra leave her, joining the massive portal and she stumbled backwards, away from the monstrous, chakra-imbued, space-time technique. She knew nothing good would come from entering it. Unfortunately for her, the portal started swirling and a she could not even use what modicum of chakra she had left to stick to the ground before she was forcibly sucked into the portal. 

* * *

“Hey, miss, you okay?” Sasuke felt a hand gently shake her shoulder. She groaned, her body was in pain, extremely fatigued by the unintentional chakra exhaustion. Her eyes opened to see a bandaged arm resting on her shoulder. She rose to a siting position, the figure pulled back its arm, and she took in the site of the human that belonged to the bandage arm.

The man was wearing a black jacket with a high collar that reached his chin. A red armband circled his left arm, the Uzumaki crest proudly displayed. Orange jumpsuit pants that were a staple of her best friend’s outfit were worn by this man as well. His skin displayed a healthy tan, a shock of vibrant, golden hair burst over the Konoha headband he adorned on his forehead. Brilliant blue eyes were wide in observation, his lips drawn in a small frown. The man was quite tall as well, easily somewhere between six or seven inches taller than herself. Six, cute whisker marks sat perfectly on his face, three on each side. That was more than enough to make Sasuke realize who this person was as he reached out, with his bandaged hand. Sasuke took it and allowed herself to be pulled to a stand.

“Naruko, what are you doing here, and why are you using you Sexy Transformation jutsu? Or, I suppose, the better question would be why is it clothed?” Sasuke asked her best friend, eyebrow cocked and her hand on her hip.

“Naruko? Miss, uh, my name is Naruto. Pretty close, but that first one sounds like a girl’s name, and I’m a guy, y’know?” The man said, scratching his cheek in confusion.

“Very funny.” Sasuke rolled her eyes. She observed the area around her and noticed they were on the path towards Konoha’s main gates. The last Uchiha did not understand how she arrived so close to home from where she expected to land, but she also never created a portal like the one that sucked her in, so maybe shock was a moot reaction. “Are you going to drop the transformation? Talking to this form is weird.”

“Miss, I don’t know what you want me to tell you! This is me.” The man said firmly. “You seem to think you know who I am, but I don’t know who you are. What’s your name?”

Sasuke could not fathom why Naruko was playing an elaborate, yet extremely lame practical joke on her. Should she not be surprised Sasuke was so close to Konoha, rather than playing pranks? “Listen, Naruko,” Sasuke began testily, her Sharingan flaring to life, “I don’t kn-” She cut herself short. This was no transformation.

“Sharingan!?” The blonde questioned as jumped back a few feet, adopting a defensive stance. “Who are you!?” He demanded, his handsome features twisting into a guarded expression.

“I’m Sasuke Uchiha, who the hell are you?” Sasuke adopted her own stance, although she hoped she did not need to engage in battle. Her chakra stores were still heavily depleted and she could almost taste the chakra emanating of the man.

“I-I’m Naruto Uzumaki! You can’t be Sasuke, you’re a girl, a hot girl! Sasuke’s a dude. And you don’t even have the Rinnegan. Who are you trying to fool?” The whiskered blonde retorted. The blonde’s words sent her into a tizzy, but the most pertinent thing the man said was about her Rinnegan. She quickly slipped her sword out of its sheath. She could see the man who called himself Naruto tense, but she did not make a move towards him, instead turning the flat of the blade so she could see her reflection in it. She brought it close, so her eyes were visible. One blood red with the intricate design of her Mangekyou Sharingan, and the other dark like an eclipse. Her blade clattered to the floor, and her body crumpled, her hand on the ground the only thing keeping her from fully slumping over.

“Miss…Sasuke? Are you okay?” Naruto asked gently, but not approaching, still not comprehending the situation and deciding it was safer to keep some space from the Sasuke-pretender.

“This…this has never happened before. I’ve been in and out…in and out so many times.” Naruto barely heard the raven-haired kunoichi mumble. Naruto let out a sigh and walked toward the woman. He crouched next to her. He missed it before, but she was missing her right arm, like Sasuke.

“The Rinnegan, sometimes you can’t access it after coming back from Kaguya’s dimension, right?” The onyx-eyed woman turned toward him when he spoke. Naruto half-expected her to be crying based on the trembling of her voice, but instead they were blank, devoid of any prevalent emotions. The woman calling herself Sasuke nodded. “And now it’s, like, gone or something?”

“I open a portal much larger than usual. It was by accident and I could not stop the portal from taking my chakra to form it. I did not even enter. I was forced through it by its own suction.” The Uchiha said bitterly. “You, Naruto Uzumaki, you are really a man?”

“Do you want to check?” Naruto retorted sarcastically. The female Sasuke frowned in response, still digesting the situation.

“This…this might be a different dimension than the one I usually return to.” Sasuke theorized.

“Hmm, so I’m a girl in your ‘dimension?’” Naruto tried to make sense of the idea.

“Yes, you’re known as Naruko Uzumaki, jinchuriki of the nine-tails. We were a genin team with Saku Haruno and Kasumi Hatake and we-”

“Wait, wait, wait!” Naruto interrupted, hands up in a sign for her to halt. “Saku? Kasumi? Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei are opposite genders too?”

“Saku is a man, and Kasumi is a female is that is what you are asking.”

“Is Kakashi still the Hokage, at least?” Naruto ran a hand through his hair, still questioning everything the female Sasuke was saying.

“Yes, she is.”

“Kami, this is insane. Does this mean everyone I know is the opposite gender in your dimension.” Naruto felt like his mind would melt soon.

“I-I’m not sure. I suppose it’s possible. If I think about it, most of the ninja where I’m from are kunoichi. Especially the most powerful ones. Do you believe me now?” Sasuke asked, peering into the face of the blonde shinobi.

“Almost…tell me something only Sasuke would know.”

“What? There is so much I can say, at least narrow it down.” Sasuke scoffed.

“Um, let me think…oh!” Naruto snapped his fingers. “What did I do to you the day we formed our genin teams?”

“When we became genin, you jumped me while I was eating lunch so you could transform into me and talk to Haruno.”

Naruto nodded in approval, that was enough for him.

“And then you had to keep going to the washroom because you’re an idiot who can’t read the expiration date on a carton of milk.” She smirked at him.

“Bastard!” Yup, this was Sasuke alright. Sasuke stood up and picked up her blade. She sheathed it before falling to her knees again, her chakra exhaustion burning her body with a bout of pain.

“Hey, you don’t look to good.” Naruto said, eyes filled with concern staring at the kunoichi.

“I’m fine, just chakra exhaustion, the portal drained me of just about all my charka. Give me a few minutes and then, I suppose we can head back to village and talk to Kasumi or whatever you call the current Hokage.” 

“Here, I’ll carry you, the village is really close.” Naruto reached out for the raven-haired woman.

“No, you will not carry me!” She slapped his hand away, protecting her dignity.

“Don’t be a stranger, we’re pretty much best friends, right?” Naruto grinned before he wrapped his hands around her shoulder and underneath her knees, lifting her up. Sasuke squawked in protest, but he ignored her and jumped into the trees, bouncing from one to the next, quickly approaching the village. Her head resting against his chest, she noted how firm it felt. This was the first time she was carried in such a way, and it was pleasant, feeling Naruto’s strong arms wrapped around her, keeping her secure.

“Hey, so, your name is not Sasuko or something like that? It’s Sasuke?” Too bad his pretty face was attached to a dumb mouth.

“No, my name is Sasuke. What kind of foolish name is Sasuko?” The Uchiha jeered at the obnoxious attempt at feminizing her name.

“Well you said my name is Naruko, like what the hell?” Naruto asked. The name just sounded plain stupid to him.

“A foolish name for a foolish girl.” Naruto did not need to look down to imagine the arrogant smirk on her face. A Sasuke classic.

“Huh, I guess you’re insulting the other me, which is like insulting me. Weird.” 

Naruto was extremely fast, and they barely had time for their small talk before they reached the gates.

“Let me walk, I’m fine now.” Naruto obliged and let the Uchiha down. “Thank you, for carrying me.” The Uchiha bowed her head, almost imperceptibly.

“Uh, no problem!” Naruto was unclear if this version of Sasuke was more polite, or if she was just acting this way because they were technically strangers. As they passed the gates, Naruto nodded towards the guard on duty, Izumo and Kotetsu. Sasuke leaned closer to him so she could whisper in his ear.

“I don’t know their names, but those two are females where I am from.” Her breath was warm, and it washed over his ear and lower neck as she spoke, sending a silent shiver down his spine. He did his best to ignore it.

“Wow, this is just…wow.” Naruto knew he sounded stupid, but it was the best he could come up with after the pleasant sensation.

As they walked through the village, Naruto halted Sasuke in front of his favourite ramen stand. “It’ll help with your chakra exhaustion!” Naruto grinned at the girl, who rolled her eyes as they walked into the stand.

“At least this part of you hasn’t changed.” Sasuke remarked, sitting next to the blonde. During the walk and, now, sitting down, she could really feel the man tower over her. It was not just his height, he had a strong, masculine frame, that felt like he would swallow her whole if they hugged her. It was a startling difference from Naruko, who was an inch shy of being the Uchiha’s height. Something Sasuke loved to mock her with.

“Hehe, no matter the dimension, you can bet I’ll love ramen, dattebayo!” The whiskered man’s grin was so large it forced his eyes closed.

“You even have the same stupid catchphrase.” Sasuke rubbed her forehead in disgust.

“Oh, that’s neat. Tell me more about your world!” Naruto said, intrigued by any possible differences. “Oi, old man Teuchi, get me two bowls of miso pork, and a tomato ramen for her.” Teuchi gave Naruto a thumbs up from behind the counter as he went to work. Sasuke almost forgot that this Naruto probably should not know her ramen preferences.

“How did you know that’s what I wanted?” Sasuke questioned the blonde.

“Oh sorry, I didn’t ask, did I? It’s just…that’s my Sasuke’s favourite thing from here. Do you want me to cancel the order?” Naruto scratched the back oh his head sheepishly. Another trait he shared with Naruko.

“No, it’s my favourite thing as well…but if you knew that, is there any point to ask about my world? I doubt there would by any changes if something as minute as this is the same.” 

Naruto pondered her words for a bit, before he spoke. “Well, even so, it might be interesting to find out those little details that could be different, y’know?”

“Fine.” Sasuke blinked in mild annoyance. “At least specify what you want to hear, there’s too much to talk about if you don’t do so.”

“Hmm, let’s see. Well tell me about myself from over there!” Naruto gave the smaller woman a wide grin, eyes flashing with excitement.

“What’s there to say? You’re an idiot, former dead last, still a genin.” Sasuke smirked at him.

“Ouch.”

“Well, you’re also my best friend, so I guess you have that going for you.” Sasuke gave a small shrug.

“Aww!” Naruto wrapped his arm around the smaller girl’s shoulder, giving her a half hug. Sasuke stiffened, Naruko was blatant in her displays of physical affection for her, but it was strange having it come from her male counterpart. Still, she let her self relax after a second and enjoyed his warm embrace, wondering how it would feel to have both his arms wrapped around her frame. He pulled away, and she felt disappointed despite herself.

Naruto let out a fake cough before he spoke again. “By the way, uh, earlier, you thought I was Naruko’s version of the Sexy Transformation jutsu? What was that about?” Sasuke observed the whiskered man, his cheeks the faintest touch of red.

“I remember, I was wrong about that. You ar-”

Teuchi placed down the three bowls of ramen, interrupting Sasuke’s train of thought, two in front of Naruto, and the tomato ramen in front of Sasuke. They both said their blessings for the food and began to eat. Naruto begin gulping down his food, but Sasuke waited, allowing the broth and noodles to cool first.

“As I was saying, I was wrong, because your face is much more attractive than her technique.” Sasuke stared in disgust as the blonde nearly choked on his ramen, letting out repulsive hacking and grunting sounds as he tried to stop the noodles from going down the wrong pipes. “Gross.” Sasuke shook her head at the display.

“W-what the hell, are ya making fun of me?” Naruto sputtered after he caught his breath. His face stained the colour of cherries. That made Sasuke smirk, and she took a bit of her hot, but not steaming ramen, before she answered.

“Your body too. If you took off your jacket, I could get a better look, but compared to Naruko’s Sexy version, your body is more…desirable for a kunoichi I think. Her version is too slim.” The blush reached his neck now, it was an interesting look on him, Sasuke thought as she ate some more of the delicious ramen. Tomato ramen was surely the way to go. “You seem to become embarrassed more easily, compared to Naruko.”

“No way, that’s definitely not it. If my Sasuke went up to your Naruto, er Naruko and said the same shit you said she’d look just like this!” Naruto retorted stubbornly, pointing to his flushed face. “Wait, that’s so weird to think about, forget it!” He quickly turned back to his food, slurping it and trying to forget the topic. As Sasuke continued to eat her food with more etiquette than her partner, another similarity between the two blondes, poor manners, she also thought that teasing Naruto was just as fun as teasing Naruko.

* * *

“So old man Teuchi is an ol-”

“Old lady in my world, yes. And she has a son in my world, not a daughter like in yours I would assume.”

“Well, what about-”

“Listen, Naruto, if I see anyone who is the same gender as in my world, I’ll let you know. For now, lets just assume everyone switched over here, or we will be talking about this forever.” Sasuke threshold of annoyance for the blonde was quickly being reached.

The two were headed towards the Hokage building, but Sasuke stopped to make her point. The blonde hesitated for a moment, but then nodded in agreement and they resumed their trek to see the Hokage.

“Hey, do you mind if I call you something other than Sasuke? Cause my Sasuke is also called Sasuke like I told you before, and it might get confusing.”

“That’s understandable, what should we call me?” Sasuke asked the male version of her best friend.

“Sasu-chan?” Sasuke’s eye twitched. The blonde somehow stumbled, without effort, into Naruko’s pet name for her. Sasuke did not know if she should be impressed or laugh at the absurdity.

“That’s fine.” She said through gritted teeth, and she saw the whiskered man smirk.

“That’s what I call you to make fun of you in your world, isn’t it?” His eyes gleaming like a cat’s that found a new plaything. 

Sasuke stomped past him and she could _feel_ his smirk expanding across is face. 

“Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan ~” The blonde sang, leisurely walking behind her. “Hey, for real, Sasu-chan, what were you doing right before you ended up here? Researching Kaguya in her dimension?”

“Correct. I assume, your Sasuke is doing the same right now?”

“Yeah.” The two walked in silence for a few moments before the blonde spoke again. His voice nervous, as if he was broaching a delicate topic. “So, um, are, uh, you pregnant now?” The raven-haired Uchiha swivelled sharply glaring venomously at the blonde, who stepped back and held his hands up in pacification.

“What did you say?” There was a sense of danger in Sasuke’s tone that caused Naruto to start sweating.

“I mean, cause you know, you must be married to Sakura, or Saku or you know!” Sasuke blinked vigorously, processing the implication of what the whiskered man was saying.

“Are you telling me, my counterpart is married to Haruno?” She saw the blonde nod, taking another step back. Ah, she had turned on the Sharingan unconsciously. “And…I impregnated her?”

“Uh, congratulations?” Naruto gave the woman a thumbs up and a nervous grin.

Sasuke wanted to shriek in horror. Herself, Sasuke, the second strongest being on Earth, married to that pink-haired creature? It sent a shiver of disgust down her spine. She buried her face in her hand as she tried to get over this upsetting fact.

“At least we know there can be some major differences between our worlds.” Naruto tried to remove the girl’s mind from her obvious distress.

“That’s not a good thing dead last!” She growled through spread fingers.

“You don’t have to be so upset, Sakura-chan is a good girl!” Naruto frowned and placed his hands on his hips.

“Saku is the single most annoying existence in my life. Only Karu could hope to compete.” Sasuke bemoaned.

“Karu, that must be Karin. She’s sweet on our Sasuke too.” Naruto patted his friend’s shoulder. “Now come on, let’s go talk to sensei.” Naruto gently pushed the despondent Uchiha from behind, heading them in the Hokage tower’s direction.

* * *

Kakashi looked remarkably like Kasumi, especially if you compared how different Naruto and Naruko looked. He was just a sliver taller than Kasumi, who was an abnormally tall kunoichi, and most of their facial features were similar. Kasumi’s features were assuredly gentler, more feminine, and she wore her longer hair in a ponytail, but otherwise they were almost mirrors of each other. There was the lack of breasts, of course, but outside of that, very similar. 

“Well, this is quite the predicament.” The Hokage drawled, fiddling with the hat on his desk. The pair had told him of everything that happened up to now.

“You’re telling me.” Naruto agreed, shuffling from foot to foot. Boundless energy, just like Naruko. Sasuke felt she would be thinking that often when looking at her best friend’s counterpart.

“I’ve already considered what limited options we may have.” Sasuke started, garnering the full attention of the other two shinobi. “Option one, my Rinnegan comes back on its own and I will continuously attempt to recreate the portal that sent me here. Option two, we have your Sasuke attempt to create the portal with his Rinnegan, assuming he himself has not been transported to my world already.”

“That’s it?” Naruto asked, expecting either more options, or at least more sophisticated ones.

“I said the options were limited.” Sasuke coolly replied.

“Hmm, but if we try to recreate the portal, whether it be you or our Sasuke, its possible you won’t end home but in another, unfound dimension, no?” Kakashi asked, his hand resting under his chin in a pose of thought.

“Considering it happened already, yes, that is a possibility.” Sasuke admitted with a small nod of her head.

“Not to mention you said the portal sucked you into it. If we make our Sasuke create the portal, both of you could end up going through it unintentionally.” Kakashi mused.

“Yes, an astute observation.”

“Damn.” Naruto said insightfully. “Wait! What about fuinjutsu? The portal you make is a space-time jutsu, like the Flying Thunder God, so why can’t we create something that mimics the portal.” Naruto slapped a fist into his palm, pleased with his idea.

“You dunce, there’s no one left alive with enough knowledge on seals to begin an endeavour like that.” Sasuke scowled at the blonde.

“Well it’s better than nothing!” The whiskered man shot back, crossing his arms in anger.

“I already came up with two options that are superior to your own.” Sasuke jeered the male version of his best friend.

“Oh yeah, random dimension hopping is such a smart idea. Let’s make this chick the head advisor already.” Naruto bit back, sardonically.

“As if y-”

“Enough!” The Hokage interrupted the arguing pair. “I know you must be upset, Sasu-san, but there’s no need for us to get hostile over ideas. That especially goes for you Naruto, there’s no need for aggravation, think about how you would feel in Sasu-san’s situation.”

“Yes, sensei.” The two said in unison, quelling their argument.

“Good, good!” The man smiled with his eye, exactly as Kasumi did. “Knowing Sasuke’s patterns, I will send a messenger bird to the outpost he’s expected to pass by in two days. We will wait a week and see if he replies, if he does not, we will reconvene to consider if anything that happened to Sasu-san also happened to Sasuke. Does that sound acceptable?”

“Yosh!” Naruto said with a salute. Sasuke simply nodded in agreement.

“Now, what should we do about your living arrangements?” The Hokage relaxed from his previously tense position.

“What do you mean? I’ll stay at my compound. I’m sure this version of me will understand once he’s told the situation.” She felt worry strike her as she saw the look the Hokage and Naruto shared.

“Uh, Sasu-chan, you remember what I told you before, about you and Sakura-chan.” Naruto began, gently trying to ease her into her circumstances.

Sasuke’s eyes widened in horror. “No!”

* * *

“No!” Sasuke said, rooted in place outside the house that belonged to their pink-haired teammate, and apparently this version of herself. She could feel bile rising at the repulsive thought.

“Don’t be like that! Just meet her and talk to her for a bit, I’m telling you she’s great.” Naruto encouraged his friend, patting her on the back.

“I will not live with her.” Sasuke stubbornly replied.

“Fine, fine, but she’s mine and Sasuke’s teammate, so just meet her. Please, Sasu-chan?” The bastard blonde did they same thing Naruko did with her eyes, twinkling them enough to get her to reconsider her mulish position.

“I will talk to her, but that’s it! I’d much rather stay with you.” Sasuke conceded through clenched teeth.

“Okay, we can talk about that a bit later. I’m going to knock on the door, so don’t be a chicken.” Naruto smirked at his new gal pal, who sneered at him in response.

Naruto knocked on the door. “Sakura-chan, it’s your favourite teammate.” He hollered. Sasuke could hear foot steps behind the door. The sounds of locks being turned occurred, then the door swung open and she heard a giggle. A pink-haired woman stood behind the opened door. She was wearing an elegant red qipao dress that really suited her. She had yet to show any bodily signs that she was pregnant. Sasuke had to admit, she was much better looking than Saku was.

“Sasuke-kun isn’t back yet, so I wonder who you could be talking about.” She teased her blonde teammate before she noticed the raven-haired kunoichi. “Oh hello, I don’t think we have ever met. I’m Sakura Haruno, who might you be.”

“Ah, Sakura-chan, do you mind if we come in, we need to tell you something.”

Instead of replying, she shifted her eyes between the two figures, a grin slowly sprouting across her face until it occupied half her face. She ignored that the kunoichi had not introduced herself, “No freaking way, Naruto. How did you snag such a cutie?”

“What?” The pair sounded in unison.

“You guys, you’re a couple, right? I can just feel it! Especially how you said you need to tell me something, could you be more obvious? Kami, where were you hiding her! Come in, come in.” Sakura tried to usher in what she believed to be lovers into her abode when Naruto sharply interrupted.

“No, no, no, Sakura-chan it’s not like that!” Naruto exclaimed in dismay. Sasuke in turn shot him a savage glare.

“You don’t have to reject the idea so desperately, idiot.” Sasuke walked into the home with a sniff of disdain aimed at the gawking blonde.

“Oi, what the hell?” Naruto muttered, also entering the home. He closed the door behind him.

Sakura was frowning in disappointment now. The three of them sat on the couches in the family area just inside the entrance. “So, you guys aren’t a couple?”

“Who would date a dumbass like him?” Sasuke said bitingly. The other two teammates felt sweat drops run down their necks. They could tell she was still annoyed by Naruto’s previous remark.

“Hey, Sakura-chan, mind if my friend here takes a shower, and could you get her some clothes to wear too? She’s had a rough day.” Naruto brought both his hands together in a pleading expression.

“I don’t need a shower right now.” Sasuke said. She did. She still had particles of sand clinging to random parts of her clothing and body. She also was covered in dirt from the rough landing she had out of the portal. However, she refused to play nice with Naruto making decisions for her.

“You smell, dattebayo.” Naruto responded before Sasuke’s fist buried itself in the whiskered blonde’s nose.

“Kami, don’t fight you two! Miss, if you want, I can show you the shower and get you the clothes. But, if you don’t want that, it’s fine. Don’t let Naruto pressure you into anything.” Sakura said with a sweet smile. Sasuke found her to be more tolerable than that creeper, Saku.

“Just take the shower, bastard. I’ll explain everything while you freshen up.” Naruto gingerly caressed his nose, wiping tears that formed with the back of his bandaged hand.

“Fine, loser. Thank you, Sakura-san, I’ll take you up on your offer.” She stood up and let the pink-haired woman lead her to her room to gather some clothes before showing her the showers.

“He…called you a bastard…is that normal for you two?” Sakura asked the other kunoichi, perplexed by their strange, yet familiar display.

“Just let him tell you what’s going on, I think you will understand then.” The Uchiha replied, bowing her head in gratitude before entering the shower.

* * *

The shower was amazing. It had been a while, even in her world, from when Sasuke last took a hot shower like that. Most of her outposts either lead into natural lakes or waterfalls or were only equipped with cold water showers. She was not planning on coming back to Konoha for a few more weeks as well, so she made sure to enjoy the luxury. She stepped out of the washroom, dressed in some of Sakura’s clothing. The woman was a tad taller than Sasuke and actually had a wider frame, so the clothes were a bit loose, but nothing to complain about. The ruby red aesthetic was a much bigger problem. It clashed with the Uchiha’s usual style.

She headed towards the family room. She could see Naruto glance at her before laughing boisterously.

“Holy smokes, Sasu-chan, those clothes don’t suit you at all.” He was even pointing, much to Sasuke’s irritation. The Uchiha walked up to the blonde and bent over, her cleavage displayed prominently in front of his face, shutting him up and reddening his face. “Uhhh.” He said unintelligibly, gawking at her chest. Until she flicked his still damaged nose, causing him to yell in pain and cover it with his hands, fresh tears rolling down his face. “You bitch, ugh.”

Sasuke smirked and sat next to him, satisfied with the result of her work. Haruno was staring holes into her, soaking in every detail. It reminded her somewhat of Saku, but she could tell Sakura was not lascivious in her intent.

“Wow, wow.” Sakura said dumbly after the prolonged inspection. “So, everyone in your world is-”

“Yes.” Sasuke said with a sigh of exasperation. How many more times would she have to do this? “Naruto is a girl, you are a boy, Kakashi is a girl, so on and so forth.”

“And we aren’t married in your world?” Sakura’s eyes gleamed with curiosity.

“No. To be honest I find my version of you to be quite gross.” Sasuke said brutally. While she heard Naruto holler in objection, Sakura did not seem to mind.

“Wow, I’m sorry the other me is a jerk. I’m not trying to toot my own horn, but I think I’m a pretty decent person.” Sakura gave the Uchiha another warm smile.

“Well, you’re certainly an upgrade. In personality and looks.” The statement caused the Saku counterpart’s face to match her hair colour.

“Damn, you’re such a flirt. That’s really different compared to our Sasuke.” Naruto chimed, causing Sakura to nod in agreement.

“I’m not flirting, simply stating my opinion.” Sasuke retorted.

“Anyway,” Sakura cleared her throat, her face returning to its normal hue. “Naruto said you need a place to stay. It might be weird for the both of us, but you are welcome here.”

“I…appreciate the offer, Sakura-san, but I’d rather stay with Naruto. Even if this is a different world, he’s still my best friend.”

“Wow, you’re such a sweetheart!” Naruto exclaimed, clutching his heart dramatically. “Why can’t our Sasuke be more like you.” Naruto pouted. “But I think you should probably stay with Sakura-chan. Not that I’m against housing you, it’s just better for you to live with a girl, y’know?”

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow. “Why, are you going to assault me in my sleep?”

Naruto stuttered, “W-w-what the hell! Of course, I wouldn’t dattebayo!”

Sasuke shrugged a dainty shoulder, “Not like you could anyway, I’d kill you before you a chance.”

“What,” Naruto snorted, Sasu-chan’s current tone was one he was extremely familiar with, “You trying to say you’re stronger than me? Here or there you’re always going to be cocky, huh?” He was leaning closer to the shorter kunoichi, aiming his glare down on her.

“Hm, should be have a match than, dead last? I’m curious to see how badly I’ll beat Naru-chan over here.” She jeered, adjusting her position on the couch so she was eye to eye with the sitting Uzumaki.

There noses almost brushing, Naruto hissed out with eyes squinted in frustration, “Fine, I’ll whip your as-”

“Okay, you know what, I wasn’t really thinking before, I don’t think I can house Sasu-san.” Sakura clapped her hands together. Her guests turning their heads back to face her. “I forgot, uh, Ino said she would be staying for a while, to help me out a bit. Because I’m pregnant. There’s not enough room, sorry.”

“Ah, really Sakura-chan. Damn, sorry to bother you.” Naruto responded, disappointed, believing his friend whole-heartedly. Sasuke, however, could tell the pink-haired kunoichi was blatantly lying. She did not understand why though.

“I think you should let her stay with you for a while, you’re both strong ninja, and friends! Nothing bad is going to happen, right?” There was a veiled threat at the end of the question. Naruto gulped.

“Yeah, everything’s cool. I just thought this might be better, but, hehe, it’s no problem, ‘ttebayo!” Naruto scratched the back of his head. “Anyhow, we’ve taken up enough of your time, Sakura-chan. Me and Sasu-chan will head out now.”

As began to leave the house, Sasuke felt Sakura tug on her shoulder. She turned around to see the kunoichi’s right eye spasm with blinks and then she gave Sasuke a toothy grin and a thumbs up sign, before waving them goodbye. Sakura might not be Saku level, but she was damn weird.

* * *

“We’re home!” Naruto yelled into the empty apartment, sliding out of his sandals and clearing away some empty ramen cups that were lying around. Sasuke also took off her sandals and looked the around. It was practically identical to Naruko’s apartment. They even had the same plants! At least he did not leave his undergarments strewn around on the floor, like Naruko did. So, he might actually be the cleaner of the two. Very odd. There might be more differences between the two worlds than Sasuke originally anticipated.

“You want something to drink?” Naruto asked, already heading towards his kitchen.

“Water is fine.” After a moment, the blonde placed two cups down on the coffee table by the couch. Sasuke walked over and sat across from Naruto, picking up the cup and sipping it.

“Hey, what did I look like? I mean what’s Naruko look like?” She could tell the blonde was trying to keep an even tone, but she could sense the excitement at the idea of seeing another version of himself.

“Want me to show you?” Sasuke asked as she finished off the water. The blonde nodded vigorously, his uninhibited enthusiasm was pretty cute, Sasuke thought. She stood up and held her single arm up, two fingers raised. She did not need to call out the jutsu’s name as she transformed into Naruko. She could see Naruko’s counterpart staring intensely, roaming his eyes over her features from head to toe. He even walked around and viewed her backside, fucking pervert.

“Damn.” He finally said, sitting slackly in the couch. His hand covered his mouth, but Sasuke could see the giant grin on his face peeking through his splayed fingers. “I’m freaking hot!”

“Ugh.” Sasuke grunted, releasing the jutsu. “That’s an absolutely disgusting thing to say.”

“No, it’s not!” Naruto protested, leaning forward now. “There’s a lot of stuff I can add to my Sexy Jutsu ‘ttebayo!” Naruto said proudly. Sasuke suppressed a gag and sat down. “Y’know we asked you a lot of questions today, but you didn’t ask much. Ain’t there anything you want to know?”

Sasuke tapped her chin gently as she thought about it. “Are you in a relationship with anyone?”

“Huh?” Naruto said dumbly, surprised by the question. “Nah, I’m not. I liked Sakura-chan before, but, y’know, she’s married to Sasuke now.”

“You still like her?” Sasuke asked looking into to the taller shinobi’s azure eyes.

“Nah, I’m over it. I’m not the kind of loser who pines after someone else’s girl.” Naruto said with a wide smile.

Sasuke crossed her legs and let out a sigh. “Naruko too, she’s single. I don’t know why.”

“Yeah, with a banging body like that, who’d a thunk it, eh?” The man made a gesture that poorly replicated the curvature of the transformation Sasuke showed him.

“You are vile.” Sasuke spat. Naruto snickered in response.

“What about you?” She could see Naruto eying her up and down once more, like he did when they first met right outside the village. She straightened her back, fixing her posture.

“Hm?”

“You must be beating guys off with a stick. Got a lucky fella?”

“Are you implying I’m pretty?” Sasuke teased, she almost ran a hand through her hair, but controlled herself. She was not a flirt.

“I mean yeah, anyone with eyes would say so.” His compliment was nice, but Sasuke preferred it when the blonde was red in the face, sputtering his responses.

“No, I’m single. Can’t really say I find anyone that I know that attractive.”

“Huh, but you said I was good looking before, right? I can’t be the only guy you’ve thought that about!” The blonde scratched his head, seemingly bewildered.

Instead of replying, Sasuke took another long look at the whiskered man. Her gaze was intense enough to cause him to fold his arms, a defensive mechanism. Really cute, Sasuke smirked.

“Hmm, yeah you are. Shame I had to grow up with Naruko and not you.” She purred, taking immense joy in the blooming red face he sported. Well, maybe it would be okay if she was just a bit of a flirt. The response certainly was worth it.

“I thought you were different from my Sasuke, but you like teasing me just as much as him, dattebayo!” He stood up and walked away from the couch petulantly.

“Where are you going?” Sasuke asked.

“Getting ready for bed, bastard.” Naruto turned back to stick his tongue out at his new roommate before he entered his bedroom.

He appeared a few minutes later, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of orange sweatpants. His jacket before had hidden his arms, but in his t-shirt, she could see his biceps straining against the cloth with the faintest movements. And his forearms…sculpted as if he was a marble statue.

“Sasu-chan. Sasu-chan!” Naruto snapped his fingers in front of her face.

“Huh.” She awoke from her stupor, moving her gaze from his arms to his confused face.

“I said try on some of these clothes. Here is some old stuff I have, from a couple of years ago, but they might fit you. There’s a toothbrush in the bathroom you can use. It’s new, so just throw the packaging in the garbage.”

Sasuke nodded and took the clothing from him, heading toward the washroom. She brushed first, before she tried the clothing. Most of the clothes were too large. For a shirt, she just wore one of his black t-shirts. The problem was with the pants, most just fell off her waist and pooled at her feet. She sighed and wore the tightest one, which still would fall off if she did not pull it up every few minutes.

She walked out of the bathroom and could see Naruto lying on the couch from the door. She walked up to him.

“Hey! Decent fit, we can borrow some more clothing from Sakura-chan tomorrow or something, sorry I didn’t get some when we left earlier.” He apologized. “Or we can just go shopping, I don’t really have good fashion sense though, although, if you’re like my bastard, I doubt you have any either.” He snickered at his own joke.

Sasuke ignored his blabbering. “What are you doing?” The whiskered man was lying down on the couch, a thin blanket covering him up to his chest. His head was laid against the hand rest as if it were a pillow

“Getting ready to sleep. Can you turn the light off on the way to my bed? It’s right outside the room.”

“You want to sleep here, while I sleep in your bed?”

“Duh.” Naruto rolled his eyes at the women.

“No, switch with me.” Sasuke demanded. She placed her hand on her hip, her facial features stern.

“No way.” Naruto scoffed. “You’re my guest, do what I tell ya!”

Sasuke gripped his blonde hair, noticing for a moment how silky the locks were, a bit different from Naruko’s coarser texture, and tugged on them.

“What the hell ‘ttebayo?!” He screeched as the force of her pulling actually dragged him off the couch. He landed on the floor with a soft thud.

“Get up and come with me.” The Uchiha ordered, glaring down at the whiskered man.

“Ow, owwwwww.” Naruto groaned as the Uchiha dragged him toward his room, turning off the hallway light in the process.

“We are sleeping together.” Sasuke stated uncompromisingly, pushing Naruto onto the bed. It was not a big bed, but they could both fit. It would probably snug, not that Sasuke minded.

“Are you nuts!” The blonde’s eyes were begging to fall out of his head with how much they were bulging.

“Why not? I sleep in the same bed as Naruko all the time.” Sasuke’s stated as if she were talking about the weather.

Naruto’s perverted mind almost shut down trying to imagine the scene. Two hot women, lingerie, pillow fights, accidental touching and groping and then… “Holy Kami.” He muttered. He shook his head to clear himself of the deliciously salacious images. “We can’t! This is different.”

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow in amusement. “What? Scared you’re going to pop a stiffy?” Yes, there it was, cheeks bleeding red, Sasuke’s favourite expression on both Naruko and this world’s Naruto. This time his mouth was opening and closing rapidly, but no words were coming out. She rolled her eyes and turned the room light off, slipping into bed next to him. She could feel Naruto scoot all the way to the edge of the bed, closed off by the wall the bed frame was placed against. She pressed up against his body and she could feel him tense at the contact, her arm pressed up against his back. She wanted to wrap her arm around his wide torso, but she felt that would be too much stimulation for him.

“You know, I’ve never slept in the same bed as a guy before.” She whispered into his ear, knowing his face would give the Hyuga boy who always stalked Naruko a run for his money.

Her favourite expression, without a doubt.


End file.
